Leaving the Binds
by Metal Tokie
Summary: After a long day at the academy, Sakura just wanted to take a nap. But fate is cool and decided to mess with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

12 year old Sakura stared at the floor tiredly as she walked home from her last day at the academy. Tomorrow would be the day that she would become a genin. Grinning about her accomplishments she decided to think about her precious Sasuke. 'His good looks and perfection will soon be mine' she thought as her inner started drooling. Shaking her thoughts from him, she became worried that she wouldn't be on his team.

"Iruka-sensei better put me o his team or there will be hell to pay" She grumbled. 'Cha!' her inner yelled out thrusting her fist in the air.

Up in the heavens the goddess of fate looked upon her with pity.

"She won't last a day" She said as she saw Sakura trip on a rock. She sweat dropped when Sakura started yelling at the floor that Sasuke will come destroy it. The goddess sighed and picked up a book called 'The Rules'. Flipping through the book with tired grey eyes, she looked at a certain section.

"Humans and you? Interesting" She said to herself as she read the passage.

"Can't give a human any powers huh?" The goddess of fate started grinning. Suddenly there was a knock on the door of her temple. Instantly she closed the book and faced the door.

"Come in" She said, her voice full of authority. A man that looked as if he was middle aged came in and bowed.

"My lady, it is almost time for the meeting" He informed and stepped out silently.

The goddess quickly went to the middle of her temple, were a few words in Kanji spread out among the floor. She instantly smirked and sat in the middle of the letters.

_Emotion is in the way of your living,_

_Infatuation is what will leave,_

_To only return on proper moments in peace,_

_Were you'll not get killed,_

_During times you must decide on your fate,_

_Of you and your friends,_

_So I, Goddess of fate revoke this emotion…………for now…_

She silently congratulated herself on a job well done.

Back with Sakura

"Huh?" She asked herself as she heard the voice of a far off woman. She dismissed the voice and headed towards her blue house. Before going into her house she thought of something.

'Should I go ask Sasuke on a date?......nah I should train, it's more important.' Sakura changed directions and closed her front door. With new determination, Sakura took off towards a near training field. With Sasuke far from her mind; Sakura smiled as she saw the training field. Looking around she noticed a few things she didn't before. Like the trees here have a lighter shade to them, than the ones at the academy and that there was a hidden bird's nest in the tree behind her.

Smiling to herself Sakura set to work on her least favorite style of fighting, tiajutsu. Starting with building up her stamina she decided to run exactly 20 laps around the village.

After training Sakura laid on the grass

Panting from her exercise she could feel her muscles tare and repair itself to be bigger. Looking at the night sky Sakura groaned getting up to go home. As she was on her way, she spotted Naruto eating some ramin all alone. 'Why was I so mean to him again?' She thought to herself and put on a smile as she approached him.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said behind him startling him; making him drop his chop sticks.

"AH!!!I didn't do it!!!" He yelped out in panic. Sakura's pink eyebrow rose. 'what exactly did he do?' she asked herself.

"Naruto it's me!" Sakura said loudly as Naruto covered his face as if she was going to hit him. Naruto moved his arm from his head as he recognized that voice that yelled at him as Sakura. Instantly Naruto grinned while scratching his head sheepishly.

"Hi yah Sakura-Chan! What are you doing here?" He asked blushing a little. Sakura smiled a little at him.

"I'm just looking for something to eat. Do you recommend anything?" She asked trying to be nice and sat next to him. He blushed even more.

_Please be nice and review my story._

_And no flames…………please…._


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Sakura awoke to feel calm and focused. She smiled liking the feeling as she looked at her kitty clock. Seeing that it was almost time to head to the academy she stretched, wincing as she felt her muscles talk to her. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower singing a little tune as she washed her hair. Once finished she looked into the mirror brushing her long hair.

"Oh….my hair, it'll get in the way…" She mumbled to herself before searching around for a hair tie. Finding a nice blue ribbon instead she tied her hair in a low pony tail to keep it in place.

Walking out of the bathroom clad in a lone towel she walked to her drawer and started going through her wardrobe frowning a bit.

"This won't do…I'll be easily spotted…I could trip on this…err..." She sweat dropped at all the colorful clothing that could lead to her own death. Sighing she dug deeper trying to find something decent. Moving around the mass of red she cheered as she found something that made her smile.

Picking it up, she examined it nodding in approval. In her hands was an outfit her uncle gave her last year that she didn't use, because it wasn't her style. A plain v neck black t-shirt with small designs of leaves and a pair of dark red shorts was held in her hands completely new and unused.

"Perfect…" She said to herself as she put them on with no trouble. Looking in the mirror she smiled as she stood tall and proud in her new outfit.

"Sakura! Are you still asleep?! It's almost time to go to the academy!" She heard her mom yell from down stairs.

"Yes mom! I'm awake! I'll be leaving in a minute!" She called out picking up her headband from her bed side table and tying it around her forehead.

"It's time to bring honor to my village, right inner?" Sakura asked, looking around in her mind for her long time friend to see a chair instead. Glancing around in confusion she called out.

"Inner?" The chair turned around hearing her voice to reveal her inner sitting in it with a book and smoking a corn cob pipe with bubbles coming out of it. Sakura sweat dropped. Inner turned her attention from her book to Sakura.

"Indeed we shall puppet! We shall vanquish any obstacle in our way!" Inner called out, bubbles flowing in the air. Sakura stared at her then giggled amused at her inners antics.

"Inner do you know what happened? I feel all calm and alert….and you….um….yah….." She said stumbling on her last few words. Inner put on a pair of glasses that appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry mate, but I have absolutely no clue whatsoever, though I do seem a little different now that you say….Oh dear, you should be getting yourself out and to the game! You'll have a better chance at finding the answer to this conundrum at school I say. Off you go now, don't be late!" Her inner said with a British accent, not that they know what England is…

"Right! Bye inner!" She quickly said before finding herself in her room once again. Running down the stairs, she put on her standard blue sandals, kissed her mom goodbye, got a slice of toast, and headed out the door.

Now walking to the academy, Sakura hummed to herself as she waved at a near bye old lady she knew. She looked all around her at the busy people of Konoha. Smiling as she realized these were the people she would put herself in danger for.

_In the heavens_

The goddess of fate stared at Sakura in amusement.

"_Wow….I really didn't expect this much to change…'' _She murmured smirking.

"_It just shows how cool I am"_ She said conceitedly, obviously proud of her work on the human. Deciding on something, the goddess went back to her book case and whistled looking for the profile of the human.

Opening the folder, she looked though it, examining the important information and some of the less important. Stopping at a certain page the goddess looked at it in interest.

"_The Haruno clan has a bloodline? Interesting….a curse stopped it? Well that's not nice, not nice at all…suppresses the bloodline….let's see if I can do anything about it" _She brang the file to her desk and sat down with it. Then picking up the rule book she looked under the section on curses.

"_If you believe the curse was unjustified you may unbind half of it….the victim will have to brake the rest by themselves"_ The goddess tapped her chin in thought after reading that line before looking in the Haruno files.

Due to circumstances' of the clan rivalry in the houses of

Haruno and Kinokos, the Haruno house were put under a curse

Of unknown origins by the Kinokos. For not knowing what the consequences 

Of removing the curse from the Harunos, we the 'Council of 

Human Justice Protection' leave this case unfinished till further notices.

The goddess frowned, for this case has remained unfinished for over 500 years….that was way before Konoha was even built! In the next meeting she was gunna bring hell! She sighed going back to her rule book, looking for the right incantation to remove some of the curse.

Upon finding the right words, she recited them out loud pouring some of her power into the book as it started to glow. She grinned as she saw the book turn yellow, meaning the curse braking was a success.

"_I wonder what's her bloodline…her profile doesn't say.." _

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I said it before and I'll say it again….I own nothing and it was my friends idea about the goddess…..so it's hers…**

Sakura smiled slightly as Ino, her former best friend came out of her flower shop and glared at her.

'(giggle) Ino's so silly' Sakura thought to herself as Ino started walking faster than her. '_The gits challenging you!' _Inner Sakura said from her recliner.

'Oh….well, what do I do?' Sakura asked curiously.

'_Don't be daft! Go faster!' _Inner exasperated.

Sakura giggled again then sped up getting in the lead. Ino huffed before increasing her speed too. Soon they were involved in a full blown race. Sakura was giggling and Ino was growling, thinking that Sakura was mocking her.

"Stop mocking me forehead!" Ino yelled getting mad. Suddenly Sakura stopped. Ino stumbled and blinked, then looked behind her to see Sakura looking at the floor with some of the bangs falling over her face.

"Sakura?" Ino asked confused. Sakura sniffled. Ino looked at her in surprise.

"Sakura?" She asked again startled at her once friend's reaction. Sakura looked up at Ino. Ino's eyes widened. Sakura had teary eyes.

"Sakura?! Are you ok?! What happened?!" Ino said concerned, reaching out her hand to touch her shoulder.

"H-how could you say that? Was I-I that a t-terrible friend to you?" She asked not knowing why the insults Ino usually said, hurt so much right now. Ino stared at her shocked.

"What are you saying? What's wrong with you?" Ino asked

Back with the goddess

"_Uh-oh….what's happening here?" _The goddess asked herself as she saw Sakura break down. Nervously she went through her books and files.

1 hour later

_Ms. Cool like that _stared at a page in a suspicious book that had no title in disbelief.

Sometimes the holy powers decide to help a mortal by taking away their flaws such as emotion or disability resulting in a 'miracle' as they say. There are consequences to this action whether big or small. The most recorded consequence is reverting back to the emotional state before receiving the characteristic a holy power has taken away. Some other research says…………..

_"(groan) Oh come on! So I'm not the first person to do that?! Aww……Oh right the consequence…..um….oops?"_ She said to herself. She sighed.

_"Well I guess I'll just have to watch her more……who am I talking too?"_ She said looking around.

To Sakura….It's been like 5 min

"…..I don't want to fight you anymore, you were my only friend...and now I have none….I'll help you get together with Uchia-san if that's what you want." Sakura said tears' falling down her face, glad it's too early for the shops on this street to open. Ino gaped at her.

"Sakura? Are you serious? I thought you like Sasuke-kun?!" Ino said. Sakura sniffled again, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I dun no….Ino, why did you want to become a ninja?" Sakura suddenly asked with a look of determination in her crystal clear green eyes. Ino's eyebrow rose.

"To impress Sasuke-kun of course! You did that too!" Ino said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura frowned.

"Is that it Ino?.....I know at first it was to impress him…but….I shouldn't have decided something this important by a crush….you know this morning on my way here I saw all the people bustling about and…I….I saw how happy it made them, being able to live another day and the kids playing around so freely…I want to protect their right to live and I would put my life on the line for this…….Ino, would you?" Sakura said with no tear in sight. Ino stayed silent for awhile.

Ino placed a hand on the hem of Sakura's shirt and pulled her towards the academy, walking next to her in silence.

Back to Ms. Coolio

_"Whoa, is MPD a consequence too?"_

Toos Sakuras nows!

They walked for a few minutes before they came across the academy and they stopped in front of the door to their class. Ino looked straight into Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura, I will try my best to protect my village and bring pride to Konoha……but can I still date Sasuke-kun? He's just such a hottie!!" Ino said as her eyes turned to hearts. Sakura sweat dropped.

"I guess, just make training your first priority…and I heard Sasuke digged girls that didn't stalk him" Sakura said smiling. Ino blushed scarlet and spluttered her words.

"So…friends?" Sakura asked. Ino smirked.

"Yah….but I'm so gunna be stronger than you Sakura!" Ino said confidently.

Sakura just smiled; happy she got her friend back. In the back of her mind Inner Sakura blew her nose on some tissue at the touchy moment.

"_Good job lass! You did well!" _Inner complimented.

"By the way, I like the new outfit, it matches you nicely" Ino added

(BRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG)

Both Sakura's and Ino's heads snapped towards the door of their class.

"We're gunna be late!" They yelped simultaneously before squishing through the door. There was a thud as they both fell through and landed on the floor. The whole class stared at them.

"Sakura, Ino, your late" Iruka said surprised, they've never been late before. Sakura stared at him.

"We went through a life changing moment" She said seriously. Ino sniggered. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Just sit down" He said. They quickly got up and dusted themselves off. Looking around the class, they found two empty seats in the back and Ino dragged Sakura there. The class gaped as they sat next to each other. Well except Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru; who was asleep. Ino and Sakura just sat there looking innocently at the teacher.

Please review!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"lalala" talking

"_lalala" _thinking

"_lalala"_ goddess talking

"_**lalala"**_ inner Sakura

"You will be meeting your senseis' after lunch, Now go eat with your team and don't be late!" Iruka-sensei announced smiling at his excited ex students.

"I'll see you later Sakura! Chouji wants to get barbeque." Ino said annoyed at her teammates. Sakura smiled and waved her hand.

"Bye, good luck with your sensei!" Sakura calmly walked the halls smiling to herself. Her lunch in her hands waiting to be eaten. Once outside, Sakura sat on a stone bench and started to eat. Suddenly Sakura blinked and looked up from her food. Sasuke (wink wink) was leaning against a tree right in front of her and staring right at her..

"_That's...kinda creepy..." _She thought, putting her chop sticks down for a moment.

"Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming, it makes me want to kiss it" He said smirking as he walked closer, now standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened dramatically.

"Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief.

"_Who says that to a person?"_

"_**how beastly..." **_Inner commented in distaste.

"Just kidding. That's the kind of dumb thing Naruto would say." Sasuke then said after his pause.

"Uh...he would?" She asked, her poor lunch long forgotten in her awkward moment. Ignoring her question, Sasuke sat next to her.

"I wanna ask you something. Naruto, what do you think of him?" He asked, looking away.

"Well, he's very nice and I hope that in the near future he and I could become very good friends." She said truthfully. Smiling she turned to look at him.

"And I hope we can be friends too"

Sasuke looked at her in shock...then he looked uncomfortable. He started holding his stomach in pain. Sakura blinked in surprise.

"Are you alright?"

Then Sasuke just stood up and ran away. Sakura sweat-dropped watching him go.

"I'll be right back!" He yelled.

"_Oh well, back to my lunch"_ She thought picking up her chop sticks again.

Sighing happily, Sakura finished her lunch. Tap, tap.

"eh?" Sakura looked towards the noise. It was Sasuke again. He was walking casually to her.

"Hey, is your stomach alright?" She asked politely. He looked at her.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked. Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him since the end of class, but I'm pretty sure he's around here somewhere." She said confused.

"Hn." he said and walked away.

"_Well that was rude"_

"_**What an unpleasant person"**_

With goddess

" _I like this Sakura way better. She reminds me of myself. Ah, the memories..."_

Sakura

"He's late" Naruto said, looking out the classroom door. He kept looking back and forth down the halls.

"Hmm mm, hmm mm"

Sakura watched him. Sasuke just sat there ignoring both of them.

"Naruto, please be patient and sit down." She said. Naruto looked at her with his head still sticking out the door.

"I don't want too, How come our sensei is the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it! The other groups already left with theirs and are probably off on some adventure or something. Even Iruka-sensei is gone!" He ranted. Sakura just blinked. Naruto then went to the chalk board and picked up an eraser and grabbed a stool in the corner.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked. He grinned. Sasuke watched them both silently.

"Hehehehe, that's what he gets for coming late, surprise!" He said. The eraser was wedged between the sliding doors.

"I don't think he would appreciate that..." Sakura trailed off.

"_**I say it'll be interesting"**_

"Ch, our sensei's a jounin, an elite ninja, do you really think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke said. Sakura looked unsure. Suddenly, there was a hand on the door. All three academy graduates' attention was on the door. It opened and the eraser fell and plopped off a man with gray hair's head then fell to the floor. There was a moment of silence. Then Naruto pointed and started laughing.

"I got him! He totally fell for it! Hahahaha!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura frowned.

"That wasn't nice Naruto" She said. He scratched his head sheepishly.

"_Is he really a jounin?" _Sasuke thought. The man picked up the eraser.

"Hm, how can I put this? My first impression of this group, you're a bunch of idiots." He said. The three students faced faulted.

On the roof

"Alright, how bout you introduce yourselves, one at a time?" Their new sensei said, leaning against the railing. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on some steps looking at him.

"Excuse me, but exactly what do you mean by introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?" asked Sakura.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." He said crossing his arms.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean you talk before we tell you, so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and thing I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...I never really though about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies." He said. The three stared at him.

"All we learned is his name..." Naruto said.

"OK, your turn, Blondie, you go first" Kakashi said. Naruto started fiddling with his headband and grinned.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop! But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE! Then the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody important!" He ranted.

"_Well he turned out interesting" _Kakashi though. His eyes then trained on Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like cats and learning new things! I dislike when people get picked on for being different. My hobbies...I guess is reading. And my dream for the future is to help as many people as I can!" She said. Naruto was looking at her with wide eyes and Sasuke stared. Kakashi's eyes were slightly widened.

"_She's different than other girls her age...usually they're into boys and how they look...interesting"_ He thought. Then he looked at Sasuke.

"Last one" Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things. And I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone..." Sasuke ended. It was quiet. Naruto was looking at him disturbed, Sakura looked curious, and Kakashi just looked at him.

"_Gee, I hope he doesn't mean me"_

"_I wonder what he means...I'm not gonna pry though"_

"_Just as I thought"_

"Good, your each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said. Naruto instantly looked excited.

"What kind of mission?" He asked

"One that we'll do together"

"What? What? What?"

"A survival exercise"

"_Aww, more tests huh?" _Sakura thought pouting.

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi said smirking.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be accepted as genins. All the others will be sent back to the academy. Its a make it or break it pass or fail test." He explained. All three were shocked.

"Be at the designated training spot at 5am and bring your ninja gear. That's it, your dismissed. Oh and by the way, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else, you'll puke." He ended, then poofed away.

Sakura's eyebrows scrunched up.

"This test...I feel, there is more to it..." She said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her.

_Gave you a hint in this chappy on her blood line!_

_:)_

_see ya next time!_


End file.
